


Just an ordinary quill

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Just an ordinary quill....





	Just an ordinary quill

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** originally written for <http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/>

It was battered and slightly rough around the edges. The nib had been broken and repaired more times that he could remember and there were distinctive dots of black ink clinging to the feathers. It hadn’t been a particularly expensive quill, just another thing that she had thrown into her bag every day over the past few years.

It had been witness to her face lighting up with a smile in moments of clarity, and had seen her fall into his arms when tiredness won out.

But now, it was a silent witness to his tears as he unashamedly sobbed.


End file.
